


【凤宍】处处吻

by Peachinsummer



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachinsummer/pseuds/Peachinsummer





	【凤宍】处处吻

凤第一次吻他是在国中三年级。

彼时冰帝的樱花开得正盛，一场雨下来，满眼都是湿漉漉的烟粉色。学校里的学生散得七七八八，大伞撑在两人的头顶，雨滴噼啪作响。穿过教学楼前的小道时起了风，几片沾着水珠的花瓣飞过来，咻地贴到宍户脸上。

于是凤停下脚步去帮忙拾下来。宍户侧着头，任由温热的指尖在脸颊上轻轻滑过。隔着雨声他听到学弟稍微压低的声音。

“我可以……吗？”

“哈?你说什么?”

不待进一步追问，头顶的伞面一斜，眉心撞上凤的吻。

“喂，搞偷袭?”宍户慌忙四处张望，确认周围没人之后气呼呼地红着脸训人，“真不怕被看到啊。”

凤挠挠头笑起来:“不是没有人嘛……刚才那个，算我们的[初吻]吧？”

“太逊了，不算！”

“哎?怎么这样——”

“额头的话当然不算数吧？”

而且居然敢偷袭前辈，胆子也太大了。宍户哼了一声，拽过对方的领带，踮起脚尖吻了上去。

唇瓣碰到的一瞬间雨声骤然加大，震耳欲聋。铺天盖地的声响里一束小小的火焰在两人之间烧起来，过于生涩的接吻技术现在回想起来还是想笑，没亲多久就磕到了牙。

宍户捂着嘴往上瞪了一眼，小声道:“长那么高是要干嘛啊……”

“唔……”凤煞有其事地沉思几秒，“要说的话，应该是专门给宍户前辈打伞的吧。”

宍户感觉到手被试探性地握住，温暖的感觉一下子传递了过来。

身后楼顶学生会的教室里迹部一手撑着额头别过脸，唇角却带着笑意:“笨蛋啊……伞挡的方向错了吧？”

“嗯?”忍足闻言凑过来朝窗外望了一眼，却只看到两个模糊的背影，“看到有趣的事了？”

“啊啊……也没什么。”

“吊人胃口不是好习惯啊——”

当然之后忍足还是用某种不可言说的手段从迹部口中套出了这个秘密。

大学时代迹部出了国，留下忍足一个人抱着摞得快跟自己一样高的课本怀疑人生。爱谈不到，啵也打不到，生活瞬间黯淡无光，只好约网球部的旧搭档出来吃个饭散散心。

哪知道岳人还带来了宍户和凤。

忍足长叹一口气，一边给诸位倒饮料一边想，岳人你明知我戴的是平光镜不挡光的。

甫一见面凤望着自己的两个黑眼圈惊叫出声:“忍足前辈……睡得不好吗？”

“学医本就是逆天而行，死在半路很正常。”关西腔里淡淡哀愁，他推推眼镜道，“说起来，你们两个都感情还是这么好啊。”

“毕竟是搭档嘛。”宍户拢了拢重新留起来的头发，在脑后梳成一个短短的马尾。

忍足纠正道:“不是指那个……是说你们交往的事啊。刚公布的时候真是完全——”

“完全没有吃惊的感觉呢。”岳人接上。

“你们啊……”

“唔，说起来……”一边摆弄着筷子的凤缓缓开口，“忍足前辈和迹部前辈在一起倒是蛮让人吃惊的。”

宍户低头扒饭，心道有什么好惊讶的，这两个在网球部的时候就经常眉来眼去，当时就感觉不大正常。结果果然有一腿。

……不过还是会感慨昔日冰帝网球部的帝王会栽在忍足身上。毕竟是[那个迹部]。

话题被引到“怎么在一起”“谁先开的口”上，不等当事人开口，岳人先迫不及待地把自己知道的过程通通曝了出来，时间线从国中一年级顺到大学。末了还总结一句，现在两个人可是在异地恋，真辛苦啊。

对面的宍户和凤同时面色凝重地点点头。完全没觉得受到一点安慰的忍足决心要扳回一局，摘下眼镜擦了擦道:“凤的话，肯定是先主动的一方吧？”

“诶，这个……”

宍户嘁了一声:“别总问长太郎奇怪的问题啊。”

你们把别人的恋爱情史扒个底朝天，自己随便问一句就成了过分的问题吗……忍足闭上眼睛，表示封闭心灵，下线三秒。

岳人再次神秘兮兮地开口:“不是哦，其实如果……咳，凤你再晚一点表白的话，可能就不是你先主动了……”

三个人同时怔住。忍足还没来得及感叹“为什么总是你知道这么多”，宍户就夹起一个寿司飞速起身塞到对方嘴里。

“吃饭吧你！”

###

回到家的时候天忽然阴了下来。叶子在风里哗哗作响，凤探出身子，随即关好窗。

尽管路上也缠着问了好久，但宍户完全没有开口的意思……

果然还是很在意啊。

房子是一起租的，面积不大却也足够温馨。屋里亮着灯，宍户抱出几件衣服走向洗手间，往阳台瞥了一眼。

“宍户前辈……”

“啊?”

凤跟过去，顺手抱过对方手里的衣服，一齐放到盆子里:“那个，向日前辈说的……到底是指?”

“都说了不是什么重要的事。”宍户头都没抬，垂着眼睛往里面洒洗衣粉。

“难道是在我表白之前，宍户前辈就喜欢我的吗？”

“啰嗦啊……”

“所以果然是这样的吧？”

难为情的问题习惯性地默认，刚要往洗衣盆里加水，腰却一下子被从身后环住。浑身一个激灵，他听到学弟在耳边小声抱怨:“真狡猾啊，宍户前辈。感觉好像很多事情是我不知道的。”

“那你想怎样？”

凤沉吟半晌，笑道:“现在就把那些事情说给我听怎么样？”

“想得美。还要洗衣服呢，这么闲的话不如你来?”

“那种东西送到洗衣店就好了嘛——”

语气一下子委屈起来，人却丝毫没有离开的意思，反而变本加厉地用脸颊蹭弄起对方柔顺的发辫来:“反正明天是休息日不是吗？而且这样吊我胃口的话，很难过的啊……”

“吵死了！”宍户回过头，气呼呼地一把拽过凤的衣领，用力吻了过去。

诶……。

这算什么……凤小小地怔了一下，接着捏住对方的下巴颏，轻轻舔舐着撬开嘴唇，舌尖试探性地触碰着。感觉到原本恶狠狠的气势被浇灭了一大半，他又将手扣上前辈的腰，俯下头认真地亲吻。

从很久以前就是这样，前辈在用这种方法转移话题时，十有八九会被夺回主动权。

但凤是享受着的。感受到急促的呼吸和略微绷紧的身体之后便稍稍退了一步，一下一下地啄弄起对方的嘴唇。柔软湿润，如果可能的话，大概亲一万遍都不够吧？

“长太郎……”

宍户艰难开口，抬眸又撞上学弟眼底浮上来的情欲，不禁把脸别到一边:“那个，我课程论还一个字都没背……今晚打算复习的。”

“是哦，你们也快考试了吧？”凤把头埋到对方的颈窝，落下无数个细密轻柔的吻，“那我们快一点。然后睡觉之前再把秘密告诉我。”

告诉个头啊！

宍户一只手捂住脸，气得不知道说什么好。T恤的下摆被撩开，手掌的温热游走在腰际，燎起一阵羽毛般的痒。他干脆眼一闭，主动把上衣脱了下来。

“宍户前辈今天好主动。”

“别会错意，是觉得太麻烦了。”

傍晚的风从窗外呼啸而过，昏暗狭小的空间里谁都没再说话。胸前的肌肤被小心地吻着，他垂眸去看那些湿漉漉的痕迹，乳尖传来酥麻的微痛。

“唔……轻一点。”

那么，到底是什么时候呢？耳边隐约有稀疏的雨点声，宍户喘着气，仰着头对着虚空中的一点出神。好像是国二……还是一年级的时候?

眼前的光被无限放大，最后定格在某个静谧的午后。树叶在头顶闪闪发光，慈郎在旁边缩着睡觉，岳人拉了拉自己的袖子，指着不远处的两个影子神秘兮兮地一笑。

他便顺着指的方向看过去。穿着制服裙的女孩子在给什么人送着便当……对面的男孩要高出一大截去，正挠着头连连鞠躬。再仔细一看时忍不住叫出声，那不是凤吗。

对呀，小凤真是受欢迎。不过看样子似乎拒绝了……

那个时候，不知道为什么，感觉树叶喧哗的清脆声音像是被放大无数倍。刺耳。

网球部向来受欢迎，被告白也是很正常的吧？宍户站起身，再一次往那个方向望了一眼。女孩已经离开了，站在树影下的凤注意到了自己，笑着朝这边挥挥手。

喷薄而出的光晕一下子模糊了眼睛。

真讨厌。

笑得那么温柔，那么明亮的样子，仿佛要把别人都吸引过去。真讨厌。

他望着高大的学弟，努力摆出一个礼貌的表情，然后转过身，细长的马尾辫在风里甩出漂亮的弧度。好友凑过来，盯着自己的脸看了好一会儿，最后眨眨眼问，喂，怎么这幅样子?你该不会是……

不是！

他随口扯了一个理由，快步离开了这片温暖的小天地。

现在想起来，依旧是酸涩又甜蜜的心情。耳边的一阵湿热将思绪重新拉回来，宍户皱起眉，听到凤小声的抱怨。

“好过分，这个时候也在走神吗？”

凤口头上恭敬，手却先一步抓过了前辈的隔壁压在墙上，屈起膝盖分开对方的双腿往上顶上去，轻轻磨蹭着:“宍户前辈在想什么?快点交代哦，不然的话——”

“在想七年前的你啊。”

“诶?”

胯间被磨得一阵难过，宍户想用力推开眼前的犯人，又使不上力，只得叹气道:“再蹭就被你弄得起反应了……”

“就是要这样嘛。”凤笑了一下，手要往下走时被捉住。

紧接着一切都加快了节奏。雨声密集了起来，窗玻璃上落下无数道黯淡的溪流，将两个影子洗成朦胧扭曲的残影。凤坐到白色的马桶盖上，分开腿让前辈跪到其间。抬头的性器被掏出来抵在唇上，过高的温度让两个人的呼吸都骤然加重。

鞋子不知道什么时候弄掉了一只。地板的瓷砖冰凉。发圈被解开了，失去束缚的头发一下子落到肩膀。宍户抬起手将一缕长发别到而后，另一只手握住对方涨大的茎身含住，努力来回吞吐着。

“宍户前辈果然做什么事都很努力。”

不合时宜的赞美让他抬眸瞪了凤一眼，换来的是更加乖巧的笑容。于是坏心眼地将舌头缠上顶端，退出时有唾液在深红色的性器上留下零星的白沫，再一下子没入口中，毫不意外听到对方嘶地一声抽气。自己的腿间也涨得难受，只能一边服务着学弟一边自慰。宍户想，难道这也是前辈必要的付出吗？

湿漉漉的天气里一切都是湿漉漉。湿的地板，湿的睫毛，湿的穴口。凤拉起他的身体，让他跨坐到自己的大腿上，用手指慢慢探入臀缝，指尖沾了水渍。

“好湿……”

“这个时候就不要说了吧……！”

乖巧的后辈从善如流，用常年弹琴的手指进进出出地抚慰他，一下一下缓慢进出湿热的甬道。破碎的低叫从唇边泄出，被柔软的吻堵住。宍户憋得辛苦，头一次这么恨音乐学部的学生，手指倒是在哪里都灵巧。

随着缠绵的亲吻，原本插在穴中的手指不知道什么时候抽了出来，绕到前面来抚慰他。湿润的指腹在光裸的肌肤上游走，不轻不重的揉捏让人心惊肉跳。被握住的一瞬间宍户紧紧抓住对方的肩膀，像是被攥住的鱼身。卫生间的一小格窗玻璃被刮得咣啷一声，风声从缝隙里窜过。

完全……交给你了。

他们在网球部做第一双打时也经常对彼此说这句话，然而那时是一个感觉，此刻又是另一种感觉。旧时树荫下的画面再一次浮上心头，宍户死死闭上眼睛。微肿的嘴唇拉开距离，他想，精神也好肉体也好，真的是一切都交给你了。

所以，离开我的话，完全不行……

“宍户前辈……”

“嗯?”

“宍户前辈有多喜欢我呢?”

“你还真是喜欢问这种问题啊，不会厌烦吗？”

过长的刘海重新垂到眼前，宍户深呼吸一口，小心地扶着暗色的肉茎试图坐上去。没想到却被握住腰往前挪了一下，湿滑的茎身磨进臀缝，引起一声喑哑的呜咽。贴合在一起的部位噌地勾起火苗，直直往上窜。

“逗弄前辈也太恶劣了——”

说起凤，好友们想起的大多是恭敬的态度和温柔的笑眼吧？宍户伏在对方的胸膛，彻底意识到那完完全全是谣言。

第二次坐上时没再受到阻挠。尽管有了先前手指的扩充，让完全勃起的阴茎挤入还是困难了些。

“没问题吗……”

“闭嘴乖乖享受就好了。”

好不容易完全接纳，还没缓过神时，凤便按住自己的肩头往上一顶。酸涨的感觉像要把整个人淹没，宍户张着嘴，无法想象此刻自己的神情。

……应该是，非常下流吧？

这样想着，他将双臂环上对方的脖颈，烧红的脸深深埋下去。

清脆的手机铃声在这个时候响起来。两个人对视一眼，最后确认声音来自凤的口袋。

“是向日前辈……要接吗？”

凤下意识征求前辈的意见，结果被无力地捶了一下:“这个时候接什么啊……让他有事留言。”

“唔，挂断前辈的话好像不太好。”

“你这家伙故意的吧?”

抱歉的一笑后还是按下了接通键。岳人的声音清晰地传递过来:“小凤——”

“啊，向日前辈。”凤平稳住呼吸，“怎么了？”

“亮那家伙跟你在一起吧？他有东西落在我们吃饭的那里了，我给带了回来……真是的，给他打电话也不接。怎么回事?”

宍户还保持着双腿大开的姿势，啊了一声反应过来好像是昨天在图书馆时调了静音。

凤带着笑意的眼睛望过来，一边缓慢地抬着胯部一边跟电话里的人解释没什么，改天会让前辈过去拿，顺带一连串的道谢。

“嘶……”

明显的换气声终于引起岳人的注意:“……我好像有听到亮的声音?”

“啊啊，宍户前辈就在我这里，刚刚不小心磕到头了吧。”

“真的假的啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

真敢说啊！?

若不是现在双腿大喇喇敞开着跨坐在对方身上，自己一定夺过手机顺便敲乱说话的后辈一下了。心底不停谩骂着，宍户感觉到后穴内的东西缓慢抽送着，明明没用润滑剂也顺畅得难以置信。他用手往下一抹，又气愤地红了脸。

“那，向日前辈再见。”

通话结束的一瞬间，宍户便急躁着啃咬上眼前人的脖颈，顺应着抽送的节奏挺起腰肢:“你居然是这样的长太郎……！”

“嗯?”凤双手扣住他的臀瓣，像偶尔做错事被老师叫到办公室批评的乖学生，“可是……可是我觉得宍户前辈也有在享受。我有感受到喔。”

一句辩解的话也说不出，真是要气死了。宍户一手撑着水箱，报复般地上下挺动。乱来三五下后不得要领，反而急出一脸绯红。

凤向来是体贴的。既可以在深夜陪双打搭档苦苦特训，也能在亲爱的搭档体力不支时将其温柔地抱起来放到马桶盖上，细细舔弄着大腿内侧。目光顺着腿根追上去，情欲之色更重。

“那，我重新进来了哦。”

真礼貌，每次这个时候都还打声招呼。宍户绝望地将背往后一靠，在两条腿弯被抱起推上来时听到学弟逐字放缓的语调。

“一●入魂——”

好深……一下子全部没入进来了吧？

………以及刚才那是什么啊一本正经地说了什么不得了的东西！！

凤的身体压上来，银色的十字架从领口垂落，旋转着闪光。剧烈的风雨声，抽插时带出的淫糜的水声，交叠在一起的喘息声……都要听不清了。

“现在可以听您说了吗？”

“什么……?”

“在我表白之前，宍户前辈是什么时候喜欢上我的呢？”

“我说，那种问题很重要吗？”

囊袋用力撞上股间发出情色的声响，宍户用手背遮住脸，想要咬住手腕来堵回喉咙里的声音时被猛地拿开，那些宛转的，拉长的淫叫便一下子倾泻了出来。

“在……国中二年级……”

“啊啊，居然早了整整一年。”

“真是逊毙了……”

心脏的一角被揭开的感觉带起莫名的屈辱，随即被海浪般涌来的快感淹没。意识像要被一下下地撞散，被抓住的脚踝，交媾的地方黏滑的触感，在自己身上疯狂作恶的长太郎……

长太郎。

宍户微微张开嘴，却只能发出断断续续的叫声。手指插进那丛绵密柔软的浅灰色卷发间，他听见自己沙哑的，带着哀叹意味的恳求。

永远不要离开啊……

情爱的火焰在细长的雨丝里暴烈地蔓延，密闭阴暗的洗手间内男性的长裤皱巴巴地堆在一边，白色的瓷砖上歪着一只学生皮鞋。凤记不清吻了前辈多少次，在红肿的嘴唇上，滚动的喉结上，胸膛与腰窝。精液射在被捏得泛红的大腿内侧，他们又急不可待地将双唇贴到一起，疯狂地汲取彼此的呼吸，一同嘶哑着逼入死地。

唾液被拉成银色的细线，轻轻落到下颚。

腿尝试着动了动，意料之中没有合上的力气，反而引出一线白浊的液体慢慢滴落。

——所以今天把课程论课本和笔记带回来的意义到底是什么？

心底小声这样自嘲了一下，他绝望地将头垂到一边，栗色的长发顺着深陷的颈窝滑到锁骨前。

都怪你啊，长太郎。

###

“来来来，真心话大冒险！选一个吧！”

穿着冰帝蓝的少年们聚成一个圈，对着游戏输掉的宍户起哄。岳人最为兴奋，在听到好友极不情愿地选择真心话后清了清嗓子，大声问道:“如果喜欢的人迟迟不跟自己表白心意，你会主动开口吗？”

众人将目光齐刷刷地投向宍户。

“这算什么问题啊！”长及颊侧的刘海也挡不住有些发烫的脸，二年级的宍户环视一周，假装若无其事地扫了凤一眼。果然还是一脸呆呆的表情。

“是男人当然要主动开口！”

好像说了什么羞耻又来不及撤回的话……

凤第一个握起拳头，眼睛里闪闪发亮:“宍户前辈，你这份男子气概，我绝对不会忘记的！”

一阵脸红与欢笑里岳人带头鼓掌，意味深长地拖长语尾喔了一声。

【END】


End file.
